


Paternity Test

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Torchwood Cliche Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Care to explain why my daughter has your DNA?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity Test

"God damn you, Harkness!"

Gwen's shout echoed through the Hub. Jack winced. He watched as Ianto and Lois made eye contact and both ran for other area of the base as Gwen stalked through the main Hub, eyes flashing in anger.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"My husband, whom I love -- and I will likely have to say so on the witness stand when I'm brought up on charges for killing him -- had our baby's DNA tested without telling me. Care to explain why my daughter has your DNA?"

Her steps reached the bottom of the stairway. Jack made his way down carefully, mindful of the woman ready to shoot him.

"Well, there's the normal possibility."

"Don't you even dare. I know for a fact you and I never did anything that would cause a baby, thank you very much, Mister I Have Already Shagged Half The City."

"That's 'Captain I Have Already ....'" He stopped. Gwen was not going for jokes right now. "No. We never did."

"Are you sure we didn't? Did you Retcon me?"

He let out a breath. "I'm absolutely positive we didn't. Gwen, um." Jack scratched the back of his own neck. He'd been hoping never to have this conversation. "Did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?"

"When I was eleven. They sat me down. We talked about it." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "You're kidding me." She poked him in the chest hard. "You are bloody well kidding me!"

Jack smiled weakly. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Neither of us was ready to raise a baby, and I already had one child support payment to make. And you know what this life is like."

Her face broke as the knowledge finally settled in. Gwen semi-collapsed, going to a sitting position on the bottom step and resting her head in her hands. "Oh God."

Jack knelt down beside her. "I thought it would be better if you never knew. I was going to stay away, but you kept coming back. I figured I could protect you better here."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I really, really hate you."

He wrapped his arms around her anyway in a hug. "I know."

"You should have told me you were my father."

Jack bit his lip. "Well, if we're being completely honest with each other now, technically, I was your mother." Never, ever, _ever_ doing that again, Jack thought.

"Oh God."

**Author's Note:**

> tropes: Jack is somebody's father, mpreg


End file.
